warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallowkit's Power
Chapter 1:Too Young To Die Fallowkit layed in the moss nest, her whole body felt hot and she could barely open her eyes. Her mother, Petalfoot, lay next to her. "You have to do something Sunshade!" Petalfoot yowled at the ginger medicine cat. Fallowkit moaned and her light gold fur lay flat. "She is on her way to StarClan" Sunshade murmured. "No!" Petalfoot wailed. "I'm sorry" Sunshade murmured as he rested his tail on Petalfoot's shoulder. "Do you even know what sickness it is?" Petalfoot sobbed. "Sadly, no" Sunshade whispered. A large white she-cat crawled into the nursery. "Coldstar, she's dying" Sunshade sadly murmured to the she-cat. A long silence held the nursery. Coldstar, Sunshade, and Petalfoot were sadly waiting for Fallowkit's breathing to stop. "Where...is...Willowkit?" Fallowkit broke the silence. "She's with the elders" Petalfoot murmured. "I want to see her" Fallowkit's voice was barely a whisper. "No, she might get sick too!" Sunshade exclaimed. "If that is Fallowkit's wish, then she may see Willowkit" Coldstar commanded and dashed away, she returned with a small gray kit. "Fallowkit!" Willowkit dashed over to her dying sister. "Will you be okay without me?" Fallowkit asked. "I'll try to be okay" Willowkit murmured. "Make sure...Petalfoot...and the rest of the clan...is okay...without me" Fallowkit closed her eyes. "Fallowkit, no!" Petalfoot wailed. Fallowkit opened her eyes to find herself in the nursery, except that she was standing up, and she felt fine. She looked down and saw that her own body was there, with Willowkit, Petalfoot, Coldstar, and Sunshade weeping. "You are dead" a silver tabby padded up to Fallowkit. "My name is Duskheart" she introduced herslef. "What's going on?" Fallowkit asked. "You're dead" Duskheart explained. Back in the nursery, Sunshade leaned and whispered into Petalfoot's ear "Our daughter is now safe". Chapter 2:Life In StarClan "Come with me" Duskheart headed away. "But...I don't want to leave WindClan!" Fallowkit protested. "I didn't want to leave either!" Duskheart whipped around on the small kit. "You...lived in WindClan?" Fallowkit asked. "Yes, I was killed by a ThunderClan cat!" Fallowkit then followed Duskheart in silence, afraid of making her angry. "I'm sorry for getting mad" Duskheart apoligized. Fallowkit nodded and the two arrived in a strange forest. "Is this StarClan?" Fallowkit asked. "Yes, this is StarClan" Duskheart replied. "I miss Petalfoot and Willowkit" Fallowkit whimpered. "You can watch over them" Duskheart meowed. "How?" Fallowkit asked. Without replying, Duskheart headed over to a small pool "Look into the water" Duskheart instructed. Fallowkit obeyed and stared into the water, ripples spread across the pool and Fallowkit could see Petalfoot, Coldstar, Willowkit, and Sunshade laying next to her dead body. "They're sitting vigil for you" Duskheart murmured. Her silver tabby fur lay flat and calm. A white and ginger tom padded up to both the she-cats. "Hello Molestar" Duskheart greeted. "Hello, who's the kit?" Molestar asked. "This, is Fallowkit" Duskheart nudged the small light golden kit. "Hello Fallowkit, I am Molestar" the large tom smiled. "Were you a leader of WindClan?" Fallowkit asked. "No, no, I was a leader of ThunderClan" Molestar explained. "Then why are you friends with Duskheart?" "In StarClan, all cats are friends". Fallowkit stared at the ground, trying to grasp all of this. "Goodbye" Molestar meowed and walked away. "Are you okay?" Duskheart asked. "I just want WindClan to be safe" Fallowkit whined. Duskheart whispered in Fallowkit's ear "StarClan cats can't keep a whole clan safe". Chapter 3:A Discovered Power "I wish they could" Fallowkit whispered in response and walked away. "Where are you going?" Duskheart called. "I don't know where to go" Fallowkit replied. "Well then maybe you should stay with me" Duskheart suggested. Fallowkit nodded. Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction